Future Trunks (LOTSG)
Trunks, sometimes referred to as Future Trunks, so to differentiate from his counterpart from the primary Universe- 7 (B) timeline version, is the son of Future Bulma and Future Vegeta. He is the only remaining protector of Earth in the future timeline. Personality Biography Trunks was born shortly before Goku died of a heart virus and grew up in a time terrorized by powerful Androids, with Gohan the only remaining protector of Earth. The two attempted for years to defeat the Androids, with Gohan routinely training Trunks, trying to help the younger Saiyan become strong enough to hold his own against either of them. During one of their attempts to defeat the Androids, who were attacking an amusement park called "Super World"; the fight ended with the two badly injured and Gohan lost an arm. Weeks afterword, during one of their training sessions, the two heard explosions from a nearby city with Trunks expressing his desire to fight alongside Gohan despite his protests, citing his missing arm as a reason to bring him along, with Gohan seemingly relenting. While his guard was down Trunks was knocked unconscious by his mentor, waking up at nighttime, and to his horror he could not sense Gohan's energy. Searching the city, Trunks eventually found his mentor's corpse, face down in a puddle of water, and almost instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Trunks continued their mission of fighting the Androids, attempting to fight the two alone but always found himself outmatched. Eventually, Bulma finished building a time machine she had been working on. Deciding to attempt to change the past and prevent their own time, Trunks agreed to go and save Goku from the heart virus that had been the mighty warrior's undoing. Arrival in the Past He traveled to the past, confronting King Cold, Freeza, and their army. He defeated them with ease before speaking to the hiding Defenders of Earth, talking to them and informing them where Goku would be landing. To his surprise, there was an extra individual that Bulma had never mentioned named Kaestos, signaling that there were differences in the timeline. Goku appeared soon enough and spoke with Trunks, who informed him of his origins and the Heart Virus, he also mentioned that the man named Kaestos was an unknown, but he didn't feel like a malevolent entity. Trunks returned to his own time soon after he informed Goku of what would occur to the best of his knowledge, and found it to be unchanged. He still returned to the past despite this, determined to let at least one timeline not be subjected to the threat of the Androids. Desperate to Save A World While in his time Bulma admitted to not knowing who Kaestos was, confirming Trunks' suspicions that there was a difference in the timelines. Upon his return Trunks found a destroyed Android, however, it wasn't either of the Androids he knew about. Trunks raced to the others and found Dr. Gero was the Android they were fighting, and that Android 18 and 17 weren't active yet. Gero managed to evade them long enough to get to his lab to reactive Android 17 and 18. The group eventually discovered its location and to his horror Trunks found them active and in the process of awakening a third android; he attempted to destroy them before they activated Android 16 but was too late, and tried to stop Vegeta from going after them. The Defenders of Earth caught up with the Androids but were easily defeated by their foe's surprising strength, after they left Future Trunks stated they were far stronger than in his time. After their defeat, the Defenders of Earth began moving Goku around as he recovered from the heart virus while also investigating Dr. Gero's labratory. Along with Krillin, Trunks destroyed the backup lab which included some sort of bio-android and a super-computer. Enter Cell, Vegeta's Arrogance When another threat, this one from a different future named Cell became known to the Defenders of Earth, Future Trunks and Vegeta went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they trained for one year in a single day. Upon coming out of the chamber, Trunks and Vegeta went to face Cell, who had absorbed Android 17 and was closing in on Android 18 in an attempt to become Perfect. Trunks' father faced the Bio-Android and dominated him, however, Cell used Vegeta's desire for an appropriate opponent against him, allowing Cell to absorb Android 18 despite Trunks' efforts to stop him. Vegeta attempted to kill the now substantially more powerful Android with a new technique called the Final Flash but was unable to finish him off, at least not without destroying Earth in the process. Fight Between Futures Cell regenerated and beat Vegeta unconscious, allowing Trunks to go all out in an attempt to destroy Cell as an Ultra Super Saiyan. While it looked like Trunks had the upper hand, it was revealed that Cell was toying with him as Trunks' new transformation, while powerful, sapped his strength quickly and reduced his speed, letting Cell simply outmaneuver him. Disheartened, Trunks returned to his base form, though Cell spared his life as he was fascinated by how quickly the Saiyans had increased their power and decided to instead announce the "Cell Games" which would be hosted in seven days. Waiting for Armageddon When the established date arrived, Trunks, along with the other Defenders of Earth, appeared at the Cell Games Arena. When Cell created the "Cell Jrs." to torment Gohan's friends and family in an attempt to draw out his hidden power. Trunks fought one of them as a Super Saiyan but couldn't defeat it before Gohan became a Super Saiyan 2 and destroyed all of them with ease. After it looked like Cell had died from a self-destruct technique and taken Goku out with him, Trunks was suddenly fatally wounded by a surprise Death Beam from the still alive Cell, who was more powerful than ever. Trunks briefly appeared in the Afterlife but didn't even get the chance to talk to Yemma before being revived. Once the threat to the present was dealt with, Trunks returned to the future after saying goodbye to the present day Defenders of Earth, and gaining the respect of his father. Mopping up the Future's Mess Immediately upon returning, Trunks told Bulma about everything that happened in the past before going out to destroy the Androids, instantly defeating them both with one attack. When he was later preparing to tell those in the past about his victory over the Androids, Future Imperfect Cell appeared and was destroyed by Trunks with ease. At last, Trunks had brought peace to the future, and inhereted the mantle of protector and icon of hope. Past Tournament, Galactic Soldiers Traveling back to the Present with the Time Machine, Trunks participated in a tournament being held during that year with Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. They encountered and defeated the Space Pirates led by Bojack, with Trunks taking out Kogu but losing to Bojack. Thankfully, Gohan reassumed his Super Saiyan 2 form and managed to save Earth from this potential threat, cementing his status of Protector of Earth. A New Evil, Gods Die Trunks returned to the future shortly after this, and eventually encounter the young adult versions of the Pilaf Gang. He was approached by the Future versions of Supreme Kai Shin and Kibito, who told him of Majin Buu and the threat he presented to the universe. He trained with them on the Sacred World of the Kais, lifting the Z-Sword from its pedestal, they tested its sharpness but before Shin could test it against Katchin, they sensed Babidi moving to dig up Majin Buu's container. Trunks fought the wizard's forces and killed all except Dabura, who he fought as a Super Saiyan and struggled to equal. Dabura managed to kill Shin and Kibito, which enraged Trunks enough that he entered Super Saiyan 2 and killed Dabura and Babidi, preventing Majin Buu from ever being revived. Unbeknownst to Trunks, the death of Shin also resulted in Beerus, the God of Destruction, dying. End of the Future Years later, Earth was once again threatened by a powerful force named Goku Black, who killed the majority of the population and drove the remained to be resistance cells scattered across the planet. He and Future Mai eventually became romantically involved. For years Trunks fought against Black but was unable to match the Saiyan's base form after a few fights even with his Augmented Super Saiyan 2 transformation. While he had seen Black's Super Saiyan form once, the malevolent Saiyan lost the need to use it against Trunks and hadn't done so for several years. Future Bulma managed to repower the Time Machine and planned to send Trunks to the present to try and get help from the past Defenders of Earth, she managed to fully power it just before Black appeared and killed her right in front of Trunks. Mai managed to distract Black long enough that Trunks could escape, but seemingly died in the process. Trunks appeared in the past, he was found and treated by Bulma, but he was unconscious for several hours. Power Normal Ki From a young age, Trunks trained with Future Gohan in an attempt to gain enough power to defeat Android 17 & 18. For many years Trunks was unable to match Future Gohan's base form while a Super Saiyan and was routinely trounced when the two fought the Androids. Shortly before he went back in time Trunks was noted by Bulma to have become just as strong as Future Gohan, who was stronger than either Android individually when a Super Saiyan. Future Trunks first showed his power in the primary timeline by instantly overwhelming Mecha-Freeza and King Cold, slaughtering them with ease as a Super Saiyan. Despite his power, Future Trunks proved unable to damage the prime timeline version of Android 17 even as a Super Saiyan and was knocked out by one punch to the gut. After training in the hyperbolic time chamber, Trunk's power increased immensely and was stated to be on par with Vegeta, who could dominate Semi-Perfect Cell as a Grade-Two Super Saiyan. Trunks, when fighting Perfect Cell, entered Grade-Three Super Saiyan and seemed to be stronger than the Android; Cell revealed, however, than not only was he toying with him but was also far faster and could effortlessly dodge his attacks. Future Trunks later entered the Time Chamber a second time to master the initial Super Saiyan form like Goku and Gohan. Despite being stronger than before he was still unable to defeat a Cell Jr creatures that Cell spawned in an attempt to forcibly unlock Gohan's hidden power, though like his father he could fight on par with it. After returning to the past Trunks was able to effortlessly destroy his time's Cell, Android 18, and Android 17. Years later, after training with the Eastern Supreme Kai and achieving the Super Saiyan 2 form, Trunks was able to defeat Dabura and Babidi before Buu was released, however, he was unable to do so without the Eastern Supreme Kai and Kibito dying in the process. He trained for several years and gained a great deal of power, surpassing Majin Buu's power as a Super Saiyan 2. Future Trunks later found himself near powerless against base Goku Black even as a Penultimate Super Saiyan, being forced to retreat from every encounter with the hostile entity. God Ki After training with Kaestos, Gohan, and Zero, Trunks gained God Ki. As a Chou Super Saiyan 2 he had a god ki of .07 during the fight with Future Zamasu. When he temporarily entered a heightened level of Godly Super Saiyan, Trunks was able to catch Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black off guard for a short time, though he couldn't deal any real damage to him and failed to maintain or re-enter the form later on. After the fight against Zamasu's various forms ended, Future Trunks and Future Mai went in the past as their timeline held nothing for them, as a result, Trunks continued to train with the Defenders of Earth. By the time of the Multiverse Tournament, he has a god ki of .072 in his base form and a God Ki of 4.32 as a Godly Super Saiyan. Transformations *'Super Saiyan' - Trunks attained this transformation shortly after finding Future Gohan's body. This form boosts his power 50 times. **'Super Saiyan Grade Two' - During his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Trunks gained this form, which boosts his power by a factor of 65 at the cost of increased energy expenditure. **'Super Saiyan Grade Three' - Trunks secretly attained this form during his training in the Time Chamber, and used it to fight against Perfect Cell. This form increases his power by a factor of 70, however, it slows him down and tires him out quickly. **'Mastered Super Saiyan' - After his second trip into the Time Chamber Trunks mastered the initial Super Saiyan state, allowing him to fight far longer and with next to zero energy being spent on maintaining the form. *'Super Saiyan 2' - At some point after defeated Cell and the Androids of his time, Trunks gained this form, which boosts his power by a factor of 100. **'Augmented Super Saiyan 2/Penultimate Super Saiyan' - Trunks managed to vastly increase the power output Super Saiyan 2 is capable of, equaling the boost of Super Saiyan 3 while still in this form. This transformation could be considered a variant of the Ultimate Super Saiyan state. *'Saiyan God - '''Trunks briefly assumed this form during his training with Gohan, Zero, and Kaestos in preparation for the fight against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, however, he never actually used it. **'Beyond Saiyan God - Trunks achieved this new base state during his training with Kaestos and Gohan. **'Chou Super Saiyan - '''Trunks can assume this form due to having already achieved and mastered the original Super Saiyan transformation, and it multiplies his power by 10 times. **'Chou Super Saiyan 2 - '''Trunks is able to enter a new version of his Super Saiyan 2 form, which multiplies his power by a factor of 15 times. *Godly Super Saiyan' - A unique transformation assumed by Trunks, this form is a fusion of Super Saiyan 2 with Super Saiyan God ''ki, which grants it two auras, one yellow, and one blue. The form increases one's power by approximately 60 times and is a precursor to the true Super Saiyan God state. Trunks forcefully entered this form against Goku Black and due to his extreme emotional state it was stronger than usual, but only lasted a short time. He later mastered this transformation and used it during the Multiversal Tournament. He still doesn't have the ki control required to achieve Super Saiyan God. Techniques Fights & Conflicts *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) & Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) VS '''Future Android 17 &18 (Multiple Losses, Future Gohan eventually dies) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Future Android 17 &18 (Multiple Losses) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Mecha-Freeza & King Cold (Won, Freeza, and King Cold are killed) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Present Android 17 (Loss) *Future Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Perfect Cell (Loss) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Cell Jr (Interrupted) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Future Android 17 & 18 (Won, Androids are killed) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Future Imperfect Cell (Won, Cell is killed) *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Tien (Powered Up) (Won) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Kogu (Base/Full Power) (Won, Kogu is killed) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Bojack (Base) (Loss) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Babidi's Forces (Won, Babidi's forces are killed) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Shin, and Kibito '''VS '''Dabura (Won, Shin, Kibito, Old Kai, and Dabura are killed) *Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Goku Black (Super Saiyan/Beyond Saiyan God) (Multiple Retreats) *Gohan (God ki Potential Unleashed) & Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Draw, Zamasu's Immortality prevents damage) *Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan God), Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Supreme Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rose) (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks Lose) *Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), Gohan (God ki Potential Unleashed), and Zero (Super Evolution) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Makaioshin) (Won, Zamasu's body is destroyed) *Future Trunks (Beyond Saiyan God), Goku (Beyond Saiyan God), Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God), Shin, and Gowasu '''VS Zamasu (Spirit Form) (Victory for the allied group: Zamasu's spirit is split into five and sealed away) *Future Trunks (Godly Super Saiyan) VS Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Won; Black is killed) *Future Trunks '''VS '''Three Multiversal Tournament Fighters (Won; Trunks advances to the Battle Royale) *Future Trunks (Godly Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Mira (Demon God) (Loss; Trunks is badly wounded) Trivia Unlike in canon, Future Trunks and Mai never traveled to an alternate timeline after defeating Goku Black. Instead, Trunks and Mai remained in the Past Timeline. Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids